


Could Be Worse

by kiitos



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Obliviousness, Pining Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: Grantaire shows up to a meeting in a suit. Enjolras copes less than well.





	Could Be Worse

Enjolras petered off literally mid word. He had been complaining about education reforms and was particularly wound up but then every thought in his brain just sort of died. He couldn’t think of a single thing to say despite Combeferre’s concerned prompting.

Grantaire had turned up twenty minutes late to the meeting dressed to kill, for want of a better phrase and Grantaire in a sharp tailored three piece suit would have to go on Enjolras’s list of things that should be illegal. Somewhere between the way he bites his lip when he’s concentrating and the way his t-shirts all seem to be a little bit too small for him. Enjolras cocked his head in question when Grantaire caught his eye and was surprised when the other man blushed.

“Sorry, Apollo.” He murmured. “Didn’t mean to interrupt your pontificating.”

“Where, what?” Was all Enjloras could manage in reply, which seemed to trigger something in Grantaire’s brain as his face suddenly twisted into a smirk. (Also on the list of things that should be illegal.)

“I have been working, oh eloquent one. At a fancy place, hence this.”  He gestured to himself and gave a little twirl. Bahorel wolf whistled and threw an arm over Grantaire’s shoulder before steering him to the back of the room for which Enjolras was eternally grateful.

Combeferre prodded Enjolras in the thigh with his pen. “Earth to Enjolras, are you receiving?”

“Receiving what?” Enjolras squeaked. Combeferre somehow resisted the urge to introduce his head to the table and be done with it. “Are you ever going to tell him how you feel?”

Enjolras had to sit down, there was too much going on. He was overstimulated. Some nice terribly boring documents about schools policy would calm him down. When he reached for the papers however, Combeferre smacked his hand like one might with someone trying to steal biscuits.

“Seriously, you need to say something. Joly is becoming concerned for your health. He thinks you might explode from pent up emotions.”

“That’s not possible now, is it?” Enjolras retorted glumly, he really wanted to look at his papers. They would distract him from Grantaire who had removed his suit jacket and had rolled up his shirt sleeves and there were his tattoos and good God when had this happened to Enjolras? Enjolras, who thought love was for fools, of all people.

“Please don’t actually explode,” Combeferre was saying with some alarm.

“Who’s exploding?” Courfeyrac chimed in, settling himself down on Enjolras’ other side. “Has Grantaire’s suit broken Enj?”

Enjolras snapped out of his vague daydream and glared, “it most certainly has not!”

“Then why are you staring at him?” Courfeyrac grinned. “Enjy loves Grantaire, Enjy loves Grantaire.” He sing-songed, squirming away when Enjolras lunged for him. “Enjy and Grantaire sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-eeeeek.” His song became a squeal when Enjolras pushed him off his chair.

“I do not love Grantaire, I do not even like Grantaire.” Enjolras hissed glaring at Courfeyrac who turned very pale all of a sudden.

“Apollo, that’s not very nice.” Grantaire himself responded somewhere behind Enjolras. “If you didn’t want me here, you just had to say something” The hurt tinging his voice was heart breaking, like kicking a particularly scruffy and sad puppy. “Don’t worry,” he continued when Enjolras said nothing, “I’ll get out of your hair.”

Enjolras spun on his chair just in time to see the door closing, exploding seemed like a good option right now. Combeferre though, beautiful thoughtful logical indispensable Combeferre just pointed at the space where Grantaire had been. “Go. You’re no use to any of us tonight.”

Enjolras didn’t need telling twice. He sprinted out of the café after scooping up Grantaire’s forgotten suit jacket and tried not to hear Courfeyrac hooting with laughter behind him. It was deeply unhelpful and somewhat offputting, especially as Grantaire hadn’t got far. He was in fact sat on a bench trying and failing to light a cigarette with what appeared to be the world’s oldest lighter. He gave up when he saw Enjolras and scowled.

“Come to insult me some more?” He said, darkly. Enjolras winced, he probably deserved that.

“I thought you might need this.” He replied, somewhat pathetically, proffering the jacket like an olive branch. “It looks good on you.” He added and hoped it didn’t sound like an afterthought.

Grantaire took the jacket and shrugged, “an extravagant purchase I know, but there’s a lot to be said for good tailoring.” Enjolras found himself nodding, he was pretty sure his father had the same opinion on fancy suits and for one bizarre moment he pictured introducing Grantaire to his family and his brain shorted out again.

“Are you alright?” Grantaire asked, sounding hesitant. “You look as though you’ve just thought of something terrible.”

Enjolras frowned in confusion for a moment, then sighed deeply and flopped onto the bench next to Graintaire. He could talk at length about any given topic, education, poverty hell he could hold his own in a conversation about the life cycle of bees if he tried hard enough but Grantaire… Grantaire was different. Grantaire made Enjolras want to stop talking and just watch and listen, even if he wasn’t saying anything at all.

The man in question was looking at him strangely, his eyes displaying curiosity, concern and fondness all at once. Enjolras was enamoured with Grantaire’s eyes, they were so expressive. Like now, so full of surprise and shock  when Enjolras had surged forward to press his mouth to Grantaire’s.

“What…?” He tried to pull away but Enjolras wouldn’t let him go.

“You look good in a suit.” He said, with as much meaning as he could make those words carry. “Really good.” In case he hadn’t made himself clear. “Sinfully good.” Okay maybe that was a bit much as Grantaire started laughing.

“Really? All I had to go was wear a god damn suit for you to notice me?” He said in disbelief. Enjolras shook his head.

“I’ve always noticed you. It’s difficult not to when you’re contradicting every word I say and comparing me to a God at the same time.”

“I…really?” Grantaire didn’t sound like he believed him which was quite annoying really and hindering this kissing thing that they had going.

“Yes now are you going to shush and let me kiss you? You interrupted the last one.” Enjolras’ hands were on his hips in his favourite long suffering pose. He liked to use it when he thought people were being stupid.

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, “you’d make a very good wonder woman you know?” He said thoughtfully.

Before Enjolras could respond and be as offended as he could possibly manage, Grantaire had tugged him close and robbed him of his every thought by kissing him thoroughly. He barely registered Coufeyrac cheering but then Grantaire flipped him off and he couldn’t help but smile. “You know I’ve never seen your apartment.” He whispered conspiratorially. Grantaire looked shocked.

“Then we must remedy this, Apollo.” He stood and pulled Enjolras up with him. “It’s this way.” He took Enjolras’ hand which made him feel about fifteen and giddy.

“You kids have fun!” Courfeyrac hollered before he was dragged back inside by Combeferre.

Enjolras looked sideways at Grantaire, whose cheeks were flushed and his lovely eyes were brighter than they’d been in a while. He would, he thought, have all the fun in the world.

But then Grantaire seemed to remember that he disagreed with Enjolras’ thoughts on selective education and they argued all the way back to Grantaire’s place. Still, he thought, as he was slammed into a wall and aggressively kissed by a very passionate man in a sharp tailored suit.

Could be worse.

 

 


End file.
